Mystery Files
by AmbroseRollinsFan
Summary: Roman broke up with Dean since he fell in love with Renee Young, and Dean would end up confessing his feelings for Seth Rollins which they would get together. They have magic in their blood, but they don't know what they are. The mystery has just begun, and they hope to find out wha they truly are as there are a lot of twists and turns along the way.


Chapter 1

Dean was in bed thinking about his break up with Roman, and he let the memory of it take over as he stared at the ceiling trying to force himself to fall asleep which never came.

It was a cold night, and Dean was at his boyfriend Roman Reigns' house. They have been together for 2 years, and it was suppoosed to be a celebration which ended up becoming a broken night. He is sitting on the couch when Roman walks inside of the room, and when he didn't kiss him like he usually did when he stopped by made him wonder if something was wrong. Roman looked into Dean's dark blue eyes, and took his hand in his as he knew this was going to be hard for him to do.

"Dean, I am sorry I can't be with you anymore."

"Why did i do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." "I did, and I am so sorry I cheated on you with someone else." "I am in love with them, and I hope you can forgive me as I still want to be friends."

"I don't want to be friends, and you cheat on me." "I thought I meant something to you, but you broke my heart into." I will never forgive you Roman, and we are never getting back together."

Tears fell from his dark blue eyes, and he wiped them. He shoved the covers off, and got out of bed. He walks downstairs, and sits down on the couch. He picks up his phone, and dials a number he could always call. Just a few minutes later a car is in his driveway, and the door opened to reveal his best friend Seth Rollins. He walks up to the door, and knocked on the door. Dean got up, and goes over to the door. He opens it, and lets him inside. He shuts the door, and they sit on the couch together real close.

"You thought about the breakup with Roman, and I am always here for you."

"Yeah, I thought about it, and I know your always here for me."

Dean leaned in, and kissed Seth. He always had a crush on Seth, and didn't know how he felt. He was over Roman, and he pulled away from the kiss seeing the ulimate shock on Seth's face even he was blushing.

"I am so sorry about that, and I had to let you know how I felt about you."

"Wow, I wasn't excepting that." "It was wonderful, and I want to let you know I feel the same way as you."

Roman had falling in love with Renee, and they gotten engaged. Of course Dean got the inviation which he threw away, and wasn't going to go to watch his ex boyfriend get married. Seth ended up staying the rest of the night with Dean, and something did happen in the bedroom as moans were heard coming from the room. Morning comes, and Dean can feel Seth holding him tightly in his arms. He looks over at him, and smiles knowing he has moved on with his brown eyed best friend even though he hasn't asked him to be his boyfriend. Seth opens his eyes, and turns over placing a kiss on Dean's lips.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend Seth?"

"Yes, I would like to be your boyfriend Dean."

They are now official, and they showed up at the place that they worked at more like owned together. They have magic in their blood, and that didn't make them wizards they were something else. They just didn't know what, and they knew they would have to ask around to find out. They could use magic, and other stuff still they were always around each other.

"Why don't you want to go to the wedding?"

"Because Roman is my ex boyfriend, and he cheated on me with Renee." "We was together for 2 years, and he fell in love with her." "He can have her, and I am over it I am with you now."

It was true he didn't need to go see Roman and Renee tie the knot, and he was happy with Seth. They were always there for each other, and even protected each other. They even flirted with each other, and kept it where no one even noticed. They was drawn together, and they done everything together. Roman wasn't happy when Dean hung out with Seth, and he won't be happy when he finds out that they are now together to bad he didn't know what he had with Dean. If he can move on, so can Dean as he hid his feelings for Seth now he doesn't have to as they opened up the place as they were ready for customers to come in as they were sitting in their office that they share. 


End file.
